Beautiful Soul
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: The way they come together as one is interesting. They way their bond together is so strong, that no one can break. This is the story of an ordinary day for the gang with others. Maybe love with spark between a certain blond and brunt when they are alone... Maybe... WARNING: SOME SWEARING! Kick, Jace and others One-Shot


**Hey guys! OMG Happy really late New Year! First Story of 2013 WHOO! I wrote this story not knowing where I was going to take this but I ended up with something like this. I feel like this story may confuse some of you but I really hope you get it. I'm not sure if I did well on this... I think it kinda sucks :( _Review!_ Tell me what you thought about this story Please! Can any one guess what the main song is? hehe. I hope you enjoy *fingers crossed***

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or anything else in the story that I mention. **

**_BE WARNED: SOME SWEARING_  
**

* * *

There she was. Kim Crawford sitting in silence listen to her IPod. She smiled as the song she put on repeat played again. Yes, it was an old but it was sung by a different person, not the original artist. She cranked up the volume as the song began again and quietly hummed to the song she learned to memorizes over the past year. She smiled slightly as a beautiful male voice echoed through her Pink Hello Kitty Earbuds.

* * *

**_I don't want another pretty face_**  
**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**  
**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**  
**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_You're the one I wanna chase_**  
**_You're the one I wanna hold_**  
**_I wont let another minute go to waste_**  
**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

* * *

Jack's voice rung in her ears as he sang the next verse of the song. Yes, it was Jack who was singing the cover of this song with his guitar. She smiled since the song had so much meaning behind it. it meant so much to her since he sang the song to her, well more of her forcing him to sing it and telling Jerry to create a mp3 file so she could listen to his beautiful voice. She felt a presence take a seat next to her. The person took one earbud out of her ear and place it in their own ear. Hearing the music and voice the person groaned.

"Ugh do you listen to this like everyday? I sound terrible" the person said

"Please Jack, you sound amazing, and probably I listen to this everyday. I mean the song itself has so much meaning behind the lyrics and the best part you sang it to me and only me" Kim sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and chuckled. They sat in silence as they listened to the music.

* * *

**_I know that you are something special_**  
**_To you I'd be always faithful_**  
**_I want to be what you always needed_**  
**_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_**

**_I don't want another pretty face_**  
**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**  
**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**  
**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**  
**_You're the one I wanna chase_**  
**_You're the one I wanna hold_**  
**_I wont let another minute go to waste_**  
**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

* * *

Tired of hearing his voice Jack broke the silence. "What are you doing here alone under the big willow tree during free period?"

"Honestly I don't know. I guess I'm just thinking. Thinking about us, the gang and just life in general." Kim replied honestly

"Woah, when did Crawford get so deep?" Jack joked

Kim rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his well toned chest. "Just shut up and listen to the music and just think. I mean it's very peaceful."

Jack obeyed and put on his thinking face. Then he came across the topic where he could just truly just talk to her about honestly.

"Have you ever thought about just us." he asked

"Well, yeah I mean your you and I'm me. The duo that's never separated. I mean you never hear a sentence with just Jack or just Kim. It's always Kim and Jack or the other way around. It's kinda hard not to" Kim said with a chuckle

Jack smiled, "No I mean us, us. Like our relationship. Have you ever thought of us ever being more? It's always the buzz around the school and mostly the gang including Grace, Julie, and Stacey."

They sat in silence as the song still played in their ears.

* * *

**_You might need time to think it over_**  
**_But I'm just fine moving forward_**  
**_I'll ease your mind_**  
**_If you give me the chance_**  
**_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_**

**_I don't want another pretty face_**  
**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**  
**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**  
**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**  
**_You're the one I wanna chase_**  
**_You're the one I wanna hold_**  
**_I wont let another minute go to waste_**  
**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

* * *

Kim sighed before adjusting her position. Jack having his back to the trunk of the willow tree Kim sat in between his legs having her back lean against Jack's chest. He immediately wrapped both arms around her waist.

"I won't lie, I have thought of us being more. That's not strange right. I mean we're both hormonal teens that happen to be best friends. Plus I'll admit that I have felt some attraction towards you. How about you?" Kim said quietly.

"It's the same for me. I mean I feel an attraction towards you too. The way when some dick head comes up to you and tried to flirt with you makes me jealous. I don't know why I feel so possessive over you." Jack admitted

Kim smiled slightly. She turned to face Jack with a loving look. She examined his face to see if he was lying but he wasn't. Kim's smile grew bigger and Jack smiled too.

* * *

**_Am I crazy for wanting you?_**  
**_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_**  
**_I don't wanna waste your time_**  
**_Do you see things the way I do?_**  
**_I just wanna know that you feel it too_**  
**_There is nothing left to hide_**

**_I don't want another pretty face_**  
**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**  
**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**  
**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**  
**_You're the one I wanna chase_**  
**_You're the one I wanna hold_**  
**_I won't let another minute go to waste_**

* * *

"You know when I sung this song all I could think was, 'Wow! This song is so true about the way I feel about Kim' I mean the lyrics are basically our relationship. I just want you for who you are and not what's on the outside. I mean you are beautiful in every way there is" Jack said in a hushed voice as he leaned in towards Kim's face

Kim leaned forward 'till their foreheads were touching.

"You talk to much for my liking" Kim said before crashing their lips together.

The song continued to play as they shared their first kiss. This may not be a romantic way for them to get together, but it was their own special way of expressing their love for each other. As the song repeated itself again, the two knew it marked that it was their song.

* * *

**_I want you and your soul_**  
**_I don't want another pretty face_**  
**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**  
**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**  
**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**  
**_Ooooooo_**  
**_Beautiful Soul, yeah_**  
**_Oooooo, yeah_**  
**_Your beautiful soul_**

* * *

On the football field of Seaford High you could see 6 people dancing to a song having fun. Those people were Milton Kurpnick and Julie Sanders Seaford's nerd couple. Grace O' Doherty and Jerry Martinez Seaford's dancing couple. Eddie Jones and Stacey Wisemen Seaford's most unquie couple. Being Eddie was shy and Stacey was the out going cheerleader. No one expected them to be a couple, they were complete opposites but hey opposites attract right? They were all dancing to **Beauty and Beat by Justin Bieber ft Nicki Minaj**. It was their free period and Grace and Jerry dragged all of them to the football field to have fun. They wanted everyone to let lose and have fun during the day. Once the song died down they all collapsed on the grass of the field in their lovers arms. They laughed as they hit the ground after they all had fun dancing around with each other switching partners but eventually ending up in their companion's arms.

"Hey I just realized we are missing a blond and brunt." Grace said in Jerry's arms.

The rest looked around and soon realized too.

"I bet they're together" Milton said and the rest murmured agreements.

"Where could they be?" Eddie asked

"Hmmmm" they all sighed

"WAIT! I saw Kim take her IPod with her Hello Kitty Earbuds" Jerry said.

"And I saw her walk outside" Stacey added

"I saw Jack looking for her in the hallways but before I could reach him these two ambushed me and dragged me to the field" Julie said

"Hmmm so Jack + Kim + IPod and Earbuds = Outside and Outside - Football field = Back of the school" Grace concluded

"Wait... Why are we doing science? I can't add or subtract" Jerry asked and everyone face-palmed

Julie sighed then brightened up. "And the Back of the school = Our special spot aka the willow tree"

"And this is why you are my baby" Milton cooed and Julie blushed

"I don't think we should disturb them. I mean let them have time for themselves. We have been pestering them about when they are getting together" Stacey stated

"Yeah I agree we have been pretty annoying lately" Jerry added

"Well we can't help it. They are just so cute together! I can't wait 'till there are little Jackies and Kimmys running around" Grace sighed. Everyone chuckled at her imagination.

"Do you guys realized that those two got all of us together?" Eddie said

"Holy Christmas Nuts Eddie is right!" exclaimed Milton

Everyone's eyes widen in realization.

"Wow they've done a lot for us" Stacey said

"I remember the date they set up for us behind the restaurant just so we could hide from Rudy and Ty" Milton stated

"Then the romantic anniversary beach date. Even though we wanted to do research the urged to have fun and we did. I'm glad they told us to do that because I had so much fun with Miltie. Also we got our first kiss their too. It was on top of a cliff and the sun was just setting. The sky was purple, orange and blue. It was so perfect Kim took a photo of us." Julie sighed as she showed them the photo of her and Milton kissing.

"The way those two got us together was so cliché. Kim had set up balloons when Jerry asked me out. So when he finally had the gut to ask me out from help of Jack of course. So when I said yes, she released the balloons and just as she did the wind blew them towards us and we kissed. Kim being Kim took a picture of out perfect moment. Jack turned on **Cover Girl by Big Time Rush **and we danced to it." Grace explained as she opened her phone to show the picture of them kissing.

"That was my favorite moment in the whole world after meeting you." Jerry said and everyone awed. While Graced pulled Jerry for a kiss.

"Oh please. They set us up in the most cliché way ever. When I caught Nate cheating on me right before the Christmas Dance Kim sent Eddie to check on me. Me being emotional ran out not wanting to talk to anyone I wanted to fall to my knees after crying and running but some caught me. It was Eddie. He brought me back to school and comforted me. We were at the entrance when it got super cold and Eddie took his jacket off and when he did it started snowing. We head jingle bells and looked up to see mistletoe that wasn't there before. We kissed and of course Kim took a picture of us kissing under mistletoe while it snowed later i found out Jack put the mistletoe up there" Stacey said showing them a picture as well

"Damn they sure help us a lot." Jerry stated.

They sat in silence as they gathered their thoughts and just to relax on the grass.

Then beginning **Gangnam Style by PSY **started and Grace and Julie sprang up.

"Let's Dance!" the two girls screamed pulling everyone up. They 6 of them danced to the song temporary forgetting about the missing blond and brunt.

"EHHH SEXY LADY OP OP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" they shouted/sung

* * *

Donna sighed as she watched in the distance. She wanted a friendship like those 6 had. She laughed as she saw Jerry trying to teach Milton.

"_EHHH SEXY LADY OP OP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!_" Eddie, Stacey, Milton, Julie, Jerry, and Grace shouted/sung

Donna chuckled under her breathe while the rest of the girls scoffed at their loudness and foolishness. She frowned as she turned around only to face her "friends" applying tons of make-up on. Some stuffing their bras with tissues some applying the spray tan to their body. Donna cringed as the smell went straight to her nose. She look in the mirror only to reveal an ugly whore wearing too much make-up and an outfit that showed too much cleavage. So felt disgusted by herself. She was gonna make a change and it was starting NOW. She reached for the make-up remover and heard the other girls gasped as she wiped off the make-up. She ignored them and exited the bathroom. When Donna finally exited the bathroom and made her way outside she bumped into a muscular body. They both fell and she landed on top of the body. Her eyes widen as she quickly stood up and helped the figure up.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" Donna frantically apologized

"S'kay no damage done. Who are yo- DONNA?!" The person exclaimed

Donna looked up only to see Brody Carlson with a cute confused face.

"Yeah, kinda wanna change and make things right. Starting with the ONLY person I messed with Kim" Donna stated

Brody chuckled, "Yeah she's a feisty girl and one tough cookie, but I bet she'll forgive you."

"I'm not sure anymore I mean I put her in deep shit and almost stole Jack away from her and I feel bad. I mean they make such a cute couple and those bitches I use to call friends made me do it" Donna sighed

"Hey hey look Donna, she's gonna forgive you trust me. I was forgiven by those two. And I made a stupid mistake. I played with Kim's feelings and thank god Jack came and saved both Kim and me. I was on my way to go see them but I can't find them" Brody reassured her

"I heard Julie, Milton, Grace, Jerry, Stacey, and Eddie saying something about them being near the willow tree. We can go together" Donna said

"I'd like that. Also, I liked the real you. You look so beautiful and pretty without your make-up" Brody said honestly as they made their way to the back of the school

To say Donna was shocked was an understatement. She was flabbergasted. No one has ever called her beautiful before. She blushed a deep red.

"And cute when you blush" Brody winked which caused her to blush deeper

"Thanks Brody. I really mean it. No one has ever called me beautiful before. It's always 'Wow Donna looks hot' or 'Damn Donna looking sexy today' never beautiful or cute or even pretty" Donna explained

"Well that's bullshit. Now that you've changed for the better you will be hearing the word beautiful more often... Probably from me" Brody said flirtatiously. Making Donna giggle. A real one. Not a forced one.

"Did you know I'm actually really a virgin? I mean probably more than half the student body thinks I lost my virginity. I mean yeah I've made out with a lot of people but I wanna save sex for someone special" Donna said thoughtfully.

"Wow that has gotta the most weirdest way someone has told me they still have their V-card" Brody joked and Donna slapped him in the chest.

"I mean Donna Tobin, has her virginity! Is some kind of joke? Am I being punked?" Brody playfully said

"Ugh you jerk" Donna said equally as playful. She went to sock him in the arm but Brody caught the fist and pulled her towards him. Donna gasped a little at the sudden position change.

"You have really pretty eyes..." Donna trailed off as they got closer. Their foreheads were touching. So close.

"JACKSON RICHARD BREWER GET YOU ASS BACK HERE" Kim screamed as she chased Jack who was holding her IPod

Donna and Brody jumped apart but Kim spotted them together from the corner of her eye. Kim leaped and jumped on Jack's back with success. Jack fell to the ground face first with Kim on his back holding her IPod.

"Hello Brody and Mrs. Brody" Kim greeted getting off Jack.

"You weigh a ton" Jack said as he dusted himself off

Brody and Donna mouths formed an 'o' shape and their eyes widen for fear of what Kim was gonna do to Jack. Kim glared at him while he stood up and Jack just realized what he had just said. He mentally face-palmed and his eyes widen.

"What. Did. You. Say. _Jackson_." Kim sneered

"psh I-I mean you weigh a ton when you jump at me full force not you weigh a ton. Sorry" Jack squeaked. He did NOT want to mess up his new realationship when it just started for some dick move he pulled.

Kim rolled her eyes at her new boyfriend and turned to Brody and the new person.

"So Brody who's your girlfriend?" Kim teased

"She's not my girl friend Kimmerz" Brody replied scratching the back of his neck. Kim rolled her eyes yet again and went up to the girl.

"Hi my name is Kim. What's you- DONNA?" Kim screamed "Is that really you?" Kim began touching around her face and poking Donna.

"Yes its Donna. And will you quit poking me!" Donna said swatting Kim's hands away.

Kim mumbled a sorry.

"Sup bro and hey Donna I like the new change" Jack said as he stood beside Kim

"Sup bro" Brody said as he and Jack did their "man-shake"

"Hey can I talk to you privately?" Donna asked Kom quietly.

"Sure... Um Jack you and Brody talk for a while I have to have a talk with Donna" Kim said as she dragged Donna to the willow tree.

Once they were there Donna opened her mouth but Kim stopped her.

"Gurrlll you have it bad for Brody Carlson. Imma get you guys together if it's the last thing I do." Kim said excitely while Donna blushed deeply

"I don't have a crush on Brody" Donna whispered

"Liar."

"I'm not lying"

"Liar liar pants on fire bitch"

"OKAY I LIKE BRODY"

Kim smirked

"Shit you're good" Donna expressed

"No shit Sherlock. Anyways what are you here for? If it's to apologize you can forget it" Kim said

"No I need to apologize! I did some many bad things to you and made you life at high school a living hell! I just want to be friends with you and the others because you guys have such a strong bond. And I want that. I looked in the mirror today and I was disgusted with myself. I had so much make-up on and my clothes look at them I look like a fucking whore and slut. Please you have to-" Donna started but got cut off by Kim putting her hand to Donna's mouth.

"Look" Kim said taking her hand off Donna's mouth. "I already forgave you when I saw you. You wanna know why? I saw that you finally removed all your make-up and didn't come here with your little posse. Just you. Donna Tobin. No Donna Tobin and her little posse. And I liked it. My motto is always forgive and forget. So I forgive you and also honey I'm changing your wardrobe. You are no longer gonna dress like a slut and you won't look out of style either." Kim said

"Thank you so much Kim thank you" Donna said

"You're welcome" Kim said as she grabbed her for a hug.

"You're so perfect Kim... Wait. Are you and Jack together yet? It seemed like you two were pretty close back there" Donna nudged Kim as they walked back to the boys

"Yup today we are official. But on the other hand. You + Brody are gonna be an item by the end of the day trust me." Kim smirked as she got to the boys.

"Hello ladies" the boys greeted.

"Hey" the girls said

"Hey Brody give me your jock jacket" Kim said taking it without his permission.

"Hey its not a jock jacket is a varsity football jacket" Brody retorted

"Same thing" Kim replied as she put the jacket on Donna's body and buttoned the two middle buttons.

Brody blushed as he saw Donna wearing his varsity jacket. He liked that she was wearing her clothes. Jack and Kim stifled a laugh.

"Why are you guys laughing! Do I look bad?" Donna pouted

"Donna 3 things about the jacket sweetie. 1 its a cover up. Your exposing too much cleavage. We have to go shopping after school and I am so bringing along the girls. And the guys and Brody would love to come along and help us. Right?" Kim said

"No" they both said Kim glared at them.

"Psh we loved to" Brody and Jack said

Kim smiled, " 2 you look super cute in Brody's sports jacket" causing Brody and Donna to blush. "3 the jacket is longer then the clothes you're wearing!"

After Kim said that Jack, Brody and Kim bursted out laughing while Donna stood there rolling her eyes, hands on hips.

"C'mon let's get to the gang" Jack said walking to the right before stopping. "Does anyone know where they are?"

"Football field " Donna answered while she Brody and Kim walked to the left leaving Jack to catch up with them.

Kim slowed down a bit and Jack catch up to her leaving Brody and Donna chatting a few feet in front. They turned and looked at each other with knowing looks

"Operation Bronna is a go" they said in unison.

"You talk to Brody and I'll distract Donna let's go go go!" Jack said as the plan went into action.

"Brody can you come here real quick hun" Kim said sweetly

"Um sure" Brody went to Kim while Jack advanced on Donna

* * *

"Hey Donna. So you and Brody huh?"

"Ugh it's so embarrassing. Kim told you? I bet she did, Jack since guys are FINALLY a couple."

"Haha no no I saw it with my own eyes. The way Brody looked at you with loving and caring eyes instead of lust and hunger like most jocks looked at you when you strut down the hall"

"Ooohh how can you tell?"

"I don't know its the same looks the jocks give Kim when she walks down the hall. But that's finally gonna change when I have her in my arms."

"Yeah and now you don't have to send those little secret threats and glares without Kim knowing."

"You saw those?"

"It was kinda hard to miss. Also Kim won't have to worry about girls trying to flirt with you. Now she can flip them and she'll actually have a reason then saying 'he's my best friend'"

"True true"

They shared a laugh.

* * *

"What do you want Ki-"

Kim backs Brody to the wall.

"Listen here Brody. You are gonna tell Donna how you feel!"

"I don't like her"

Kim slapped him

"Shut up don't try to deny it, it won't end in your favor. Listen to me.

Brody nodded afraid of what Kim was gonna do.

"Good boy. Now all you have to do is go dip her like in the old movies and then lean in and whisper I like-like you Donna. Then kiss her and we will cover the rest."

"We?"

"Oh just me and Jack and some other people. Don't worry go get her champ"

"Are you sure?"

"Brody don't, worry. I know you liked her even before she changed and you liked her for who she really was not what she wore. And now you finally get to see the real her that she had hidden under shell. Now go get her buddy, I'm absolutely 110% sure she likes you"

"Alright imma do it thanks Kim I really owe you"

"Don't worry I'll keep that in mind. Now GO!"

And with that, Brody ran to Donna with Kim trailing behind him

* * *

**Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen** had finished playing and the 6 of them had just laid on the grass tired from all the dancing and fooling around they did.

"I feel like we're missing someone or something" Jerry said

"Its nothing probably" Eddie replied.

"I love our bond and friendship we share. I've never really had one until now." blurted Grace

"Me too. I mean look around. We have nerds, cheerleaders, dancers, and an amazing chef. We are so different yet it attracts us together as one." Julie concluded

"And that's what fuels our friendship. Our differences make us curious about each other and our conversations are far from boring" Milton added

"I mean that's just us. The Wasabi Warriors." Jerry said

"Nothing can ever break us apart" Eddie stated

"And this is just us I mean yeah Jerry can be stupid sometimes but that just entertains us. And then he can be really sweet and protective when it comes to Grace. It's just I feel that we can be ourselves around each other an I love it. I wish everyone could have a friendship like ours" Stacey stated. Everyone smiled at each other. Truly this was one group that no one could break apart for their bond is stronger then any force on earth.

"And people who don't... Well they be hatin' 'cuz they don't got enough swag to be in our group" Grace said all swag like

"Gracie dear, you have been spending too much time with Jer" Julie said laughing

"Well he is my Jer-bear and I love him" Grace said as she snuggled with Jerry who chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

With that the 6 of them sat on the grass enjoying the bright sun and clear skies with the faint beat of **I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift** played echoing in ears.

"JACK AND KIM!" Shouted Julie. "we're missing Jack and Kim! Where the hell are they?!"

* * *

"Donna! Donna!" Brody yelled as he got closer to Jack and Donna who were talking. Donna turned away from Jack to see Brody running her way. Confused she stepped closer to him, only grab her waist and dip her down like an cliché movie. Donna gasped as he did that.

"I really like you Donna" Brody whispered to her

She blushed as she started leaning in. Suddenly rose petals started falling from the sky. Wow Kim and Jack really get the job down. But that didn't stop them from connecting their lips. The kissed and let's just say fireworks and sparks went everywhere. Kim took the picture of them kissing while the petals fell. She gave a thumbs up to the guy who dumped them from the garden club. He gave her a smile and a nod before going back to what ever he was doing. Kim and Jack stood back and admired their work. They were pretty damn good at making things really cliché, while making people get together as a couple. And yet their very own getting together was actually normal. Ironic huh? Jack pecked Kim on the lips and smiled. They turned to see Donna and Brody still locking lips.

"Ahem" Jack said clearing his throat and they two finally pulled apart. They both blushed a deep pink.

"C'mon let's get back to the gang. I bet they're wondering where we are let me send a quick text just because I know they tend to worry a lot" Kim said as they made their way to the football field.

* * *

"Chill Jules" Grace said. "Kim just sent a text. She said she was on her way with Jack, Donna and Brody. Kim said that Donna changed, thank god I was really hoping she would. She's a nice girl. Anyway she said they were running a little 'cuz Jack and her had to make Bronna a item. Which they succeed in."

"I wonder what they did?" Milton asked

"I bet $10 that it had to do with Kim slapping Brody then top it off with something cliché" Jerry said taking out a $10 bill.

"Put me down on that" Julie, Grace and Stacey said pulling $10 bill as well

"$10 says it was just something in a movie with no slapping and Jack and Kim just set it up" Eddie said pulling a $10 dollar bill as well

"Same" Milton said doing the same.

Just then the beginning beat of **Yeah by Usher ft. Lil' John and Ludacris **started.

"OH YEAH THIS IS OUR JAM" shouted Julie, Stacey, Grace, Kim and Donna.

The girls ran to each other and started dancing with each other. More like grinding with each other until the boys quickly got up and took their girlfriends and started dancing with them. They all laughed as their bodies moved with the beat of the music.

When the song ended they were all laughing hard or still dancing.

"Wait hold up how did Kimmy and Jackie get you two together?" Stacey asked to Donna and Brody

"Kim slapped me and then I dipped Donna like a cliché movie kissed her then rose petals started falling from the sky. Very romantic" Brody said. While Kim showed them the picture she took of the two. The girls awed at the cute moment

Julie, Stacey, Grace and Jerry all stood up and did a little dance while Milton and Eddie reluctantly gave them each $10

"Bet" Jack and Kim said in unison.

"By the way we girls are going shopping and the boys are coming along too! Yay!" Kim stated and the girls squealed and the boys groaned

"Hey me and Kim are officially and item!" Jack included and every froze and looked at them

"Say what now?" they all side besides the two and Brody and Donna.

Kim sighed. "Me and Jack love each other. We smoochy smoochy touchy touchy." and Kim kissed Jack

"OH YEAH"

"FINALLY"

"WHOO"

"CONGRATS"

"FUCK YEAH!"

"YAY LITTLE KIMMYS AND JACKIES!"

Donna, Brody, Jack and Kim laughed at their friends reactions.

Kim got up and unplugged Jerry's IPod and plugged in her own and played the same Track that was repeating.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Sing please" Kim said to Jack.

"ok ok there's instruments from the band out here and I could sing it live with the help of the boys." Jack said.

Kim jumped up and down and hugged him and went to turn the music off as the boys set up including Brody.

Milton was on the piano, Eddie drums, Jerry electric guitar and Brody and Jack acoustic guitars. The girls took a seat on the the grass as they watched their boyfriends set up

Jerry, Brody, and Jack strummed the first notes of the song and Jack began singing.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"WHOO Go Jack! I love you. You are my sexy beast WHOO!" Kim shouted from the grass. The girls shouted along or wolf-whistled at him.

A chuckle escaped Jack's mouth as he heard the girls.

Brody and Jack sang the next verses

_I know that you are something special_  
_To you I'd be always faithful_  
_I want to be what you always needed_  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

While Brody sang he made a heart shape with his hand and winked at Donna making her blush.

"OH YEAH! that's my sexy man Brody. go baby" Donna shouted.

The girls laughed and Grace stood up gesturing the rest to follow and they got up where the boys were and begun sing along with them.

_You might need time to think it over_  
_But I'm just fine moving forward_  
_I'll ease your mind_  
_If you give me the chance_  
_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_  
_I don't wanna waste your time_  
_Do you see things the way I do?_  
_I just wanna know that you feel it too_  
_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Beautiful Soul, yeah_  
_Oooooo, yeah_  
_Your beautiful soul_

Once the song ended they laughed and cheered for themselves.

"Wow I really never had that much time in FOREVER! Being the you know and living up to I've really never got to experience real fun with real people. And I'm glad it's with you goofballs" Donna said as she wrapped her arms around Brody's torso.

"Well it's an honor" Jerry said making everyone laugh again.

While everyone was laughing everyone failed to notice Jack whisper some well said words into Kim's making her blush and kiss Jack.

* * *

"You know if that guy didn't exist I would've wrote that exact song for you." Jack whispered in Kim's ear making her blush and turn around and kiss him.

"And if you sang that to me I would have fell for you even more then I already am" Kim whispered back with a smile on her face.

* * *

_**BRINNG**_

"Shit! We're late for 7th period!" said Eddie

They all scrambled off the field and rushed to the entrance of the school. More like the boys giving the girls a piggy back ride while running to the school. The girls screamed as the boys rushed into the hallways making the teacher stop their lesson and yell at them. Since all the girls were in the same class next the boys rushed into the classroom with the girls on their backs and when the girls dismounted the boys they looked down and blushed as the class stared at them.

"CRAWFORD, TOBIN, SANDERS, WISEMEN, AND O' DOHERTY DETENTION. One for interrupting class with these boys while you were on their backs and two for being late" The teacher yelled at them.

The girls mumbled and 'okay' and took the detention slips from the teacher while the boys stifled a laugh.

"See you in detention girls, love you" the boys said as they exited the room while the girls slowly took their seats in the back of the room.

The teacher angrily mumbled about teenagers being hormonal and not focusing in class

* * *

8 teenagers made their way out of school after an hour long detention.

"Shopping time" sang Julie

"Whoo oh yeah" the girls sang too

The boys groaned as they got in their cars and made their way to the mall with their girlfriends.

* * *

Though their friendship might be confusing to most people, it makes perfect sense to them. All eight of them. They have the strongest bond on Earth. No one can break them apart if they tried. They were the Wasabi Warriors. Period. Nothing could come close to their friendship. They were living the life and most importantly they had each other.

**We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest and never say die. Wasabi.**

That was the Wasabi Code that now each and everyone one of them lived by.

* * *

**The End! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I thought it sucked... **

**Sigh**

**Review please! **

**I beg of you! **

**Oh yeah sorry for soooo many line breakers.. I've come to like using them! :) **

**The song was *drum roll* ...**

**_Beautiful Soul By: Jesse McCartney _  
**

**Peace Out and Review **


End file.
